


The Night War: An Audio Companion

by praximeter (Zimario), quietnight



Series: The Night War [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Classic War Memoir, Diary/Journal, F/M, Gen, Historical Accuracy, Jewish Character, M/M, Multimedia, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Racism, Podcast, Podfic, Sequel, Unreliable Narrator, World War II, Writer Bucky Barnes, but not really a podcast, but not really a podfic, but not really a sequel, imagicast, is what we're calling it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimario/pseuds/praximeter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: RediscoverThe Night War: the classic World War II memoir that brought the 20th century’s greatest heroes to life. With host Rose Cameron Barnes, and the support of the Barnes Family Trust and the Able to Help Foundation, this weekly podcast takes you on an immersive, multimedia journey into the past.





	1. Episode 1: July, 1943

**Author's Note:**

> If you’d like to explore behind the scenes extras, discuss this week’s episode, or support our sponsors, visit
> 
>  
> 
> [www.thenightwar.com](http://www.thenightwar.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  

[Download MP3 or stream on Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1EgLSF8CaTpRJScTTnFw3j9o2YvosfmgM/view?usp=sharing). 


	2. Episode 2: August 1943

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’d like to explore behind the scenes extras, discuss this week’s episode, or support our sponsors, visit [thenightwar.com](www.thenightwar.com).

[Download or stream on Google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1O7k_BYsCAxRIdTKMqdq24gju8PSMryiH/view?usp=sharing)


	3. Episode 3: September 1943

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you’d like to explore behind the scenes extras, discuss this week’s episode, or support our sponsors, visit [thenightwar.com](www.thenightwar.com).

[Download or stream on Google drive.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1YLNCnhHggNL5aEuc7wD7ilmthHQ_REN_/view?usp=sharing)


	4. Episode 4: October 1943

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you’d like to explore behind the scenes extras, discuss this week’s episode, or support our sponsors, visit [thenightwar.com](www.thenightwar.com).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: Episode 4 is also available with quieter sound effects. See the link below the Soundcloud player for that version.

[Download or stream on Google drive.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1bOGSD0KJiHudIgpZIhMRmxOypvo9XUAy/view?usp=sharing)

 

 

 

 

 

[Episode 4 with quieter sound effects -- Download or stream on Google.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1BPC0NlPjJ_cGaQ4tKYnMZJ86obX6nrlm/view?usp=sharing)


	5. Episode 5: December 1943

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week's installment brought to you in a special double episode format!
> 
>  **Episode-Specific Warnings:** Some period-typical racial language in this chapter including "Jap," "negro,"and "colored." Also, the n-word appears once. It is not used by a main character and takes place in an altercation with OMCs who are clearly in the wrong.

### Episode 5: December 1943, Part I (00:26:13)

[Download or stream on Google.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/126YJznCmq7GAnx8tG3f8kKDjf6_ZV-EX/view?usp=sharing)

 

 

* * *

 

 

### Episode 5: December 1943, Part II (00:21:52)

[Download or stream on Google.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ECgWtDkc8ev2P723jr_1PKcplf6nUa3M/view?usp=sharing)


	6. Episode 6: January 1944

[Download or stream on Google.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wCEtZr_b4T7q7yQhxMSOUijh30e-RR4o/view?usp=sharing)

 

 


	7. Episode 7: February 1944

[Download or stream on Google.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1etQQWdh8XDj0ya0k0hkepMfY845tiFuY/view?usp=sharing)

 

 


	8. Episode 8: March 1944

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 1944: Part 1.
> 
>  
> 
> Part 2 out next Friday, March 23.

[Download or stream on Google.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-8JmrZu1wfVce5gOFTyywQqWZW7AK5Om/view?usp=sharing)

 

 


	9. Episode 9: March 1944, Continued

[Download or stream on Google.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mBhcW4pDIgODJpyrpRHC1BN4DmjpNOnK/view?usp=sharing)

 

 


	10. Interlude

##  _Interlude_

[Download or stream on Google.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JbfawWrDmZrf-E3AAL0u-c-m6LwbGvEs/view?usp=sharing)

 

 


	11. Episode 10: April 1944

[Download or stream on Google.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1w9r31OWXlnbXjCR7ywEVr1sgxuMW4Ddu/view?usp=sharing)

 


	12. Episode 11: May 1944

[Download or stream on Google.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1CM_P_7Y-c73U_-hqOt4EteoZWIY3cEpS/view?usp=sharing)

 


	13. Episode 12: June 1944

[Download or Stream on Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ediaSjh9P2_d-79KtMXWkbtQxP9gbiLa/view?usp=sharing)

 


	14. Episode 13: July 1944

[Download or Stream on Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WDkTTTSXVJTlCFe16vrpGm5warQp3oSu/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
